Character Death
by misterreese
Summary: Just as the title says, my take on how each character will ultimately face their demise.


A/N: I just wanted everyone to understand that this story is a compilation of several individual fan fictions with the same universal idea: character death. Each of these stories are completely unrelated to one another. With the exception of River and Simon Tam's stories. In each story the only character that passes away is the one of the name of the chapter, EVERYONE ELSE IS ALIVE IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS.

* * *

Sheppard Derrial Book lived a well off and prosperous life. His time spent on _Serenity_ spanned nine long years. During his travels he saw some of the greatest things the universe had to offer, and some of the worst, things that couldn't even be described with words available in the English or Chinese vocabulary. The Sheppard spent his time spreading the word of the good book and spent even more of his time reminding himself to stay true and devoted to his religion. The fight of choosing between what was religiously acceptable and morally correct for dangerous situations the crew found themselves in would rob him of his sleep, as he tried to find verses from his symbolic scripture to justify some of his actions and thoughts towards others.

Most of the time he ended up choosing to help his crew. In the nine years he spent on that boat he grew unbelievably attached to the other members aboard the ship and took on the role of the conscious for most of the others. A few were easier to convince, such as the lovely mechanic and, surprisingly, the hard ass mercenary that he always worked out with. The two that were really difficult to get under his wing was the Godless Captain and the Companion who believed her work was legitimate, and she didn't need lectured about her "sinful" ways.

Book's departure from _Serenity_, was a bitter-sweet moment. After his long tour of the universe, he finally realized that he was ready to return to his abbey and resume his life with God and his fellow brethren, to spread the good word of Jesus, and resume his life in the purist and most holy of ways. This decision didn't come easily, nor overnight. Ever since he'd set foot on that ship he had doubted his decision and almost cursed God for this to be part of His plan for him. However, the trip did sport it's good moments, but his home was calling and he was needed there more than he was on _Serenity_.

At the Southdown Abbey there was famine and disease. Many people were suffering and ever more were losing hope and faith. One of the other members were able to get a letter sent out to the Sheppard to inform him of their time of woe and their desperate need for help. At first, he didn't want to share this information with the Captain, assuming prayer and devotion would be enough action to reverse this dark time and return health and success to the abbey, but weeks passed and there was no word that the situation was improving. Sheppard went to the Captain and told him that he needed to return, so he could aid them in the reconstruction of his home.

The abbey was out of the way of their current path, but the Captain knew he had to do this for Book. The man was part of his crew and couldn't let him down. The Sheppard, grateful, prepared to return home and to help restore the monastery back to it's days of glory. Once they arrived and everything was in order, Book made his decision not to board _Serenity_, when it departed. After being home he realized that he was no longer needed on the boat and that his services would be much better utilized at his home. The other crew mates took it awfully hard at first but realized that he had no obligation to stay with them for as long as he had. Book saw off _Serenity_, as the Firefly-class ship took to the sky with one less passenger, not to return to the abbey for another two decades.

One of the brethren contacted the ship with the word that Sheppard Book was living his last few days. The man had already been facing his late years when he'd boarded _Serenity_ for the first time, and that had been over twenty years ago. Now, everyone on the crew was older and there were new faces to be seen as the ship landed in the same spot it had years ago. The Captain stepped off and was greeted by younger pastors and taken directly to Book's home. Inside was dimly lit and smelled of freshly cleaned laundry. The Captain was immediately attracted to the bed ridden man lying very still, covers drawn over his shoulders.

Book laid quietly and breathed slowly. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered open as he felt new presences in the room. A small and weak smile formed over his lips when he saw the Captain standing over him. He was older now, but he knew instantly that the man hadn't changed a bit. He struggled to get the blanket un-tucked from around him. When he was finally able to get his hand free, the Captain took it in his.

"Good to see you, son." The Sheppard managed, but his voice was weak and frail from age. The Captain nodded and the corners of his lips just barely curled up.

"It's good seein' you to, Sheppard. It's been 'while." He said as he held a tight grasp with his leathered hand. The two had a great history together, stories to last a life time if anyone had the time to listen to them all. Surprisingly, the Captain had learned some of his best lessons from Book and had moments with him that he'd cherish until he found himself on his death bed, waiting for his last breath to come. It seemed like the Sheppard's last breath came too soon, and his hand instantly lost the feeling of life as it slid from the Captain's and landed on the bed with a soft, almost inaudible thud.

The funeral took place the following evening, the crew of _Serenity_ lined up around the others who were attending and paid their respects. There were tears, there were smiles, and there were sobs and laughs. The emotions ran wild as they all tried to process the idea of a man so influential in their lives finally passing on to the greater good that he always spoke of. As the blanket of night rolled in, the crew boarded the ship once more and gave their final condolences to the others that had lived a great life with Book. As they took off once more, the Sheppard watched them depart, this time from a different perspective.


End file.
